


The Explanation

by biblerat



Category: rats - Fandom
Genre: Rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblerat/pseuds/biblerat





	The Explanation

**Explanation Of Everything.**

Definition Of Everything:

In the beginning there was nothing. And still nothing. Until 4 gods were named to our known universe. Saram, the God of space and Tyme the god of Time. There were also two other gods, Rat King and Happyman. The first action of these two gods was to rule the universe. Almost 7 seconds after our universe was created both Happyman and Rat King decided to kill Saram. Tyme hid between the chords of the universe (A place where only beings that exist in concept and reality can stay). With the combined efforts from Happyman and Rat King Saram was killed, Making Rat King the god of the place (all touchable reality) and Happyman the god of the sight (all untouchable reality). These two went their separate ways after this. Rat king went on to create the solar systems, all the planets and stars. Everything in the universe was made by Rat King, while Happyman made all the emotions and everything that can’t be seen. Actually before gravity the planets were a lot more  polygonal , but when Happyman invented gravity it crushed all the flat surfaces turning them into spheres. They both seemed to be acting in a simian relationship, hand in hand preparing to create life, hoping they could prefect it unlike any one universe before them.

The universe had existed for over 670 million years before life was created. It seemed that Rat King took center stage in the universe at this point while Happyman had gone into isolation. Rat King made life in his image with the first 100,000 Rats (including Rat) They all died except Rat. When Rat King asked why Rat couldn’t explain because there was no air to speak or breathe. Rat King realized his mistake and allowed the rats to breathe. Rat King then created the next 100,000 Rats. They lived for 6 days and then all died. Again Rat King asked rat why and rat replied, “i'm hungry and thirsty”, and so the first named rats were made, Food Rat and Drink Rat. These rats helped prosper life for decades to come. Sadly all the rats died again but after 50 years this time. Rat King frustrated asked why again, Rat reppied “we have no will to live”. Rat King then made a treaty with happyman to invent happiness (It was called happiness because Happyman was a narcissist and decided everyone should strive to be like her, a Happy Man). But happiness was supposed to be a curse and the only way to achieve it was through massive sacrifice. So Rat King created Female rat or Rat # 700,221. And now rats had a reason to live.

  
  


**Era 1, The Individualist And First Scientific Revolution.**

**( Years 700 Million - 1.5 Billion - 800 Million Years )**

The first years of the rats' life were just perfect, everyone agreed on things and lived in an objectively perfect society. It was almost perfect harmony, but life was simple and the peace had to be broken. This is what’s considered the individualist revolution. Where one rat stood up and spoke saying “ I don’t want to just be a rat anymore I want to be Rat Rat” this made no sense but had meaning to every rat, and soon Rats like green rat joined in who was slightly green, and pizza rat who pizzad. Most rats agreed the revolution was a good thing, more and more rat’s were finding themselves but through Individualism came difference, and then conflict. Tensions were heating up between all the rat’s they all lived together but were starting to hate each other. One group in particular they were called the letter rats. The letter rats each were shaped like a letter in the alphabet such as A or B. They lived their lives in harmony with each other but fights started on who looked more like each letter, which letters were better than others, and the overall fame of each letter. It started out like any other class war with arguing between old friends comparing wealth and knowledge which led to violence. The first rat to die ever through conflict was A rat (the rat shaped like a letter A) he was considered the most elite out of all the letter rats and died to U rat in a Cside shootout. This one death shook the entire rat society and made every rat bassically reform. They had two options now and that was go back to no individuality or, separate. They chose to seperate.

So with the death of A rat came the new idea of a state and a country. So the rats separated. Through this separation came a little peace as in even though they were separated they were now in their own groups. This gave time for rats to prosper and with this came to be considered the most important Rat ever besides Rat King, Doctrina Rat / Science Rat. Since the rats had a real tangible god to look up at they believed everything considered magic or out of the ordinary was just caused by Rat King. Science Rat revolutionized this by bending the rules put into place by Happyman and Rat King and using science to create the most amazing creations. He got the entire idea of science when he realized he had the choice to throw something instead of the universe choosing for him if he wanted to, he was less of an actual scientist and more of a philosopher.

  
  
  


**Era 2 And 3, The Empiricism And the Technological Revolution.**

**( Years 1.5 Billion - 5 Billion - 3.5 Billion Years)**

If there was such a thing as a golden era for the rats it would be these era’s not only were Rats reinventing their culture with new social issues but some of the most important rats were born in this era, Such as Genuine Science Rat, the rat who created the Divine table of Properties, which was a famous chart that could be understood by most Rats to make basic chemicals, and compounds it's significance is grand as it led to basically all rats entering the scientific race, But no rat wanted to stop discovering, They kept going further and further, Past energy power and reaching ever so closer to fusion power. In the midst of this race came rats such as Technology rat who invented basically all commodities known to man. This rat made the refrigerator, radio, car, blender. Literally every single piece of technology in my house. And with the progression of Technology led to more power. And more people wanting this power, and so the states instead of working with each other were working against each other. And so the first Rat Civil War broke out. It started with two waging nations The Brown state and the White State. They both made major alliances with the rest of the rats creating a sort of Axis and allies. Only the city didn’t side with either side. During the war they waged to never use the developing science to fight as it was too powerful. So even though they had cars and fluorescent light bulbs they rode into battle with horses and swords even after gun’s and explosives existed. The civil war lasted a while as they both tried to slow each other’s progress down deciding who were the better scientists. But it didn’t take long for the war to switch to what’s considered the most brutal war in rat history. It all started with Rat # 555,555, during all the clashing of the swords he was in a one on one duel in sword to sword combat, his sword was knocked from his hand as he tried to grab the enemy’s blade slashing his hand open . Unarmed he laid there bleeding as his opponent's sword raised Rat # 555,555 reached for his side pulling his revolver and shooting him 6 times through the chest. The sound of the gun woke the entire battlefield as all noise stopped for a minute. Within the span of one hour the entire field was shrouded in blood and smoke. This one shot brought the war to a quick end with both Brown state and White state calling mass nuclear strikes on one another. The only rats who survived the fallout left behind were the degenerate sewer rats. There was no war left to fight now, and the one city unalienced rose up starting the modern era of Rat City. 

  
  
  


**Era 4 Modern Rat City And The Birth.**

**(Years 5.7 Billion - 6.8 Billion - 1.1 Billion Years)**

After the war there was only one place that was safe enough for rats to live and that was Rat City, it became the refuge for all rats. They harnessed the population and had the ideal of a collective goal through differences. They controlled the massive population with shame of what they had done and how they had destroyed the world. Through this they forced them under a new rule that has them build up the city to a massive scale bassically conquering over the planet and in turn they would provide homes and food. The rats really had no other option. Rats work fast and soon the planet became the mega City of Rat City. People now had jobs and a sufficient society. Rats could go back to having specific skills instead of building the city. Also, Unlike before Rat City had different rulers, 10 Rats considered as the most important rats in all of history who were still alive were made as the new rulers. No one argued with this the shame was too heavy for any contradictions to be made. The rats on the council of 10 started as Lawyer Rat, Rat, Rat Lord, Female Muscles Rat, Cowboy Rat, Pizza Rat, Higher Being Rat, Car Rat, And Rat King (But only as a supplementary member). These rats all had their own respective branches and specified the individual needs of the citizens creating a more satisfied society.

**The New Life Interlude.**

Life in the universe at this time was very limited. There were really only two life forms, those being Rats and Roaches. Roaches were purley made to be the bottom of everything, they were only given minds to think they could ever have a chance to be free when such a thing would never happen. Though Rats practiced slavery on each other the real slaves were the roaches. They built every basic resource for rats. They would smelt ores and chop wood always for rats, just waiting one day to repopulate or die. 

Rat King was fine with this but was feeling some sort of disconnect from himself, he wanted a pure son. A true god son. Since gods can’t repopulate like regular rats they have to create a son in their image and declare them with the divine gene making them their son. But as previously mentioned he could only make in his image, but rat king wanted something so wildly different from a rat he made a complete change. He decided to make a group of 2 Trillion rats, devolve them to single cell organism, put them in wildly different living conditions from each other (such as water, trees, the sky, and such), keep them alive by taking care of them and waiting them for them to re evolve into new animals. This spawned all the new creatures in the universe all existing on different planets (Did you know? All the planets that can sustain life are just copies of the original earth, even the human earth was a copy) It made squirrels otherwise known as tree rats, fish, frogs, kangaroos and of course Humans. Rat king specifically liked humans because they were stupid. All the other animals he made had quickly created their own societies and advancements catching up to rats after they were fully evolved. They had already become their own species without the help of Rat king. But the humans took extra time, he thought with this he could put his parenting into them and truly make his own son, and so he did. And G, Rat Kings Son was born.

G was a good kid but like a human just aged too slow, when he was Millions of years old he still acted like a teenager and hated Rat King. Eventually Rat King gave up on G and went back to just being the god of rats, but G wasn’t done with Rat King. G’s fatal flaw was one most human have, compassion. G felt sorrow for the roaches of the universe and never realized how they used him until it was too late. G continuously tried to help the roaches out of slavery, but as more slaves disappeared the ones that were left were forced to work even harder. G saw this and changed his scope, He had a new plan, instead of taking the roaches out of slavery he was going to put more and more and more in making them reproduce to rival even the rats numbers. When the time was right and all the roaches were there he armed them starting a slave revolt which started the most brutal and longest war in all of universes history.

**Era 5 Rat War 1 And Nuclear Weapons.**

**(Years - 6.9 Billion - 8.2 Billion - 1.2 Billion Years)**

When the time was right and the weapons were set the roaches led their mass revolt overtaking the rat slave leader’s and claiming the production planet for themselves. They spent weeks after that waiting for an counter assault from the rats, preparing arms. The rats were actually working on a Nuclear bomb to wipe out all roaches quickly. The effort was well spent and wasted as they dropped the bomb lots of roaches were injured and irradiated but roaches had an extremely high threshold for disease, so something like cancer would affect less of their actual physical form and instead mutate their genetics. Still after the bombs were dropped G helped them flee to a neighbouring planet. There they were hidden from the rats and could repopulate. While they were trying to recuperate the rats were searching the planet and for the slaves. By the time they were found the roaches had repopulated back up to 5 Trillion but most of those soldiers were children. The Council Of 10 agreed to end the war a nuclear bomb wasn’t the answer it would only gimp them for so long, also at this time the rats were making pacts with other animals such as the Arms Pact with the tree rats, and the TARO mission with the frogs. The roaches no matter how many there were, were always outnumbered by the massive armies of the rats as well as its alliances. Furthermore, the rats had extremely advanced weaponry, and this war was a playground for wartime scientific experimentation.

The roaches and rats fell into this continuous cycle of being pushed back from planet to planet with the help of G and continuing the assault. It started to get really annoying for the rats, that the roaches always had a get out of jail free card whenever they wanted. So to combat the god they brought in a god. The rats prayed to rat king, and Rat King came even against Happyman’s guidance. Happyman believed it’s not god's matter to interfere with mortal situations (she also believed G was not a god). Rat king still intervened with the war personally killing 4 trillion roaches and threatening his own son to death. The roaches were forced to surrender or be killed. But Rat King was so disappointed in his son he chose that all roaches must be murdered. Before rat king could do this Happyman stepped in and tried to kill Rat King, They both fought across 134 billion light years destroying over 1000 planets. This was enough to distract the rats allowing G to initiate his genuine plan

**Era 6 Turn Of The Millenia, Rat Nam And Rat War 2.**

**(Years - 8.2 Billion- 13 Billion - 4.8 Billion Years)**

From the beginning G knew the roaches could never compete properly with the Rats, even if they outnumbered them. The rats were too advanced technologically, so G had to do what any human would do and cheat his way to victory. You see as he was leading the roaches back he left some roaches on each planet to reproduce and multiply but also they were to hide and never reveal themselves until he was ready. G was secretly leading the roaches down a path of planets to basically all the way to the edge of the universe. He chose specifically the Life Edge (there's four edges, The Life Edge, The Void, The Freeze and hell). At the edges of the universe everything became a lot more unstable, the gods cared a lot less about rules there which allowed anomalies to occur. And G was ready to abuse this. At the edge of the universe Lay one of the only planets that weren't a copy of earth that could  **(Depiction Of G In Image)** sustain life, and on one side of the planet was a wormhole the could conveniently be opened leading directly to the rat homeworld Rat City. The rats finally caught wind of the situation and this lush planet became the new battleground. 

This was the beginning of Rat Nam. G had established a belt of planets that had many roaches ready to be deployed on rat nam. Furthermore the battlefield was covered in trees, giving the roaches tons of hiding while the rats were left in the dark as this entire environment was completely unknown to them. So not only were the rats outnumbered by an enemy that had a god on their side and knew the exact way around every corner of the planet but also they had to fight on multiple fronts trying to halt the roach reinforcements from reaching the planet. Even Furthermore, the new age rat technology wouldn't work in the close quarters that the planet imposed, they were simply too destructive and would cause too many self casualties. The rats had all the ods posed against them. It was a race for information, trying to discover a complete map of the planet was the goal, but a goal they never reached. As time went on the rats were pushed harder and harder on all fronts, even some roach battalions were set up on the rat homeworld because of how the roaches were spread. And it finally led to the defeat of rat nam and the roaches claiming the planet. A gateway to the Rats home.

  
  


**Rat War 2**

Rat war was a brutal slow war ending with the way it should've ended in the beginning. The rats were being forced to fight a war on so many fronts it made it impossible to focus on one battle without getting massively overtaken on one side. The rats kept the fight going through for billions and billions of years getting pushed closer and closer to the circle of rat city. There were too many roaches for a change, for every rat that died 5 roaches were born. Even with the insane skills of the rats, they were much better in individual battles and could be beaten by the roach swordsmen.

Eventually the rats were spread thin to a literal population of 1 million, over 8 trillion rats had died in rat war 2. The last 1 million rats on the battlefield stayed among their cicle most of them had lost hope and were ready for the era of rats to end. But one rat wouldn't let that happen. When all hope seemed lost Rat King, the god of rats stepped onto the battlefield for the first time in over 6 billion years. And executed the revival. He revived over 1 Trillion rats spending whatever old energy he had left in him. The upburst in rats was enough morale for them to retake bases and repopulate up to a manageable point. The war seemed like it could be turned around, but not for long. 

Rat King was weakened and also had just committed the most illegal act in all of the universe. In any court system the Revival would earn Rat King 4.7 trillion life sentences. The universe wanted justice and justice is what it gave. Rat King was killed in a fight that also left Happyman dead, Leaving Hung (a new god) the only ruler of space. This blow to the rats killed them. Imagine you're living god whom you've seen create everything, who might have just revived your entire family, die. It sent rats into a mass hysteria of violence where they constantly killed each other for power resulting in the destruction of Rat City and the rats. The roaches noticed this and slowly backed out of the fight letting the rats fight each other. Until there were only a measly 50 Million rats left. 

**Era 6, The Rebuild And The Battle Of Rat War 3.**

**(Years 13 Billion - 13.5 Billion - 500 Million Years )**

At this point the rats were gone. There was no more of there once old empire and all there once trillion year old alliances were gone. The rats had given in and just wanted to build back up to what was. The rats had split into three main groups, The Old rats who lived in the crater of what was Rat City, they believed rats would come back to their former glory and rule once more. There were the scavengers, the rats who ranged from living in run down wood shacks to being homeless and starving. And finally you had the Rat Town rats, a resurgence of Rat City where it was the only place for a rat to live a basically normal enough life. The rats did not last long as a group called the RA (Roach Assimilation) arrived and started to systematically wipe out the rats. They started performing raids on the scavengers and since the scavengers had no defense and were all farmers they would get slaughtered. The raids got more and more aggressive towards the rats to a point where the Rat Town Rats had to step in creating a pact with the scavengers to take in more people as well as try and hold a line of defense. This is all the roaches needed to bring bad press on the rats. After the rats defended or “revolted” the roaches portrayed them as blood hungry savages always trying to start wars. And a war they did start. The Battle of Rat War 3 was exactly what it sounded like, only a small battle barely lasting millions of years. The rats once again were up against the biggest army in the universe surrounded in one tiny circle. The rats had lost all hope again they knew they were going to die off. This was the end there was no more after this, this was the death of the rats. And as the numbers dwindled away faster and faster, more and more rats lost hope and only could look back on what they were. But one group had a final battalion. It was called The Love Of All. The old rats had discovered it, it was a secret project by some leading scientists that armed the entire rat home world to unstabilize the core blowing it up, while a rocket featuring many powerful pods would launch in random directions into the 4 corners of the universe. It was the only plan the rats had left so they started their journey, battling through the onslaught of roaches to reach Old Rat City. After all the bloodshed only 4 Million rats stood,but the rocket only had a capacity of one million. 3 million rats were left behind fighting to their last breath as that rocket launched the last survivors into deep space. Killing 1 Trillion roaches in the process and sending the rat homeworld into a fiery ball of magma. 

**The Present**

**(13.772 Billion Years)**

After the rats fall and complete disappearance from the universe the roaches have become the dominant force in the universe alliancing with almost every other race as well as ensuring everyone under their own guidance and governing. The roaches control everything now and if you try to rebel that's a red card, meaning they will either assimilate your population or destroy your planet. But I don’t know why you wouldn’t want to join the roaches, they have seemingly created some peace in the universe with their guidance however linear, and planets that join the URDD (Universal Roach Dictatorial Democracy) have seen an increase in profits by a full 3% without fail. The roaches are much better at controlling the universe than the rats there is a lot more peace.

Hung is currently trying to kill tyme which will result in the end of the universe and since Happyman and Rat King aren’t alive to stop him it's only a matter of time. 

G has left the roaches in shame of him being the downfall of his own father, and for the wars he caused. He sprung into a deep depression, as he is human but also for the fact that he was such a weak and helpless god that even if he wanted to stop the wars he never could. Later a frogman taught him how to connect with his old rat heritage. He’s become a lot stronger and believes he could genuinely be the last hope to stop Hung.

There are currently 999,994 rats left in the known universe. Some are known like Rat who’s been alive since the beginning but most are in far hiding. The rats have sworn to never come out of hiding or to ever try to be a race ever again. The roaches have created an Order to execute all of the living rats in the universe so far they have gotten 6 of them. I will now take a moment for each of them

Sad Rat: Killed himself as empty bottles fell out of his doorway when the roaches stormed over the morning horizon

GRg-234 Rat: Killed when watering his tulips.

Rat #3155665436 - C: Killed as he watched his final sunset and was ready to finally meet his unborn daughter.

RatMan: Died in a car fire

Dead Rat: ok


End file.
